


Just Friends, Right?

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Henrik don't be so mean >:l, Sexuality Crisis, Someone please help her, Stacy actually has some pretty dark thoughts, adults getting drunk, mentioned past alcoholism, which is too bad, y'all probably don't like her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Stacy is the chauffeur for the "fun" night out, and she rethinks her entire life up to that point. As she's taking her drunken friend home, they end up kissing. Is Stacy going to come around, or is this just her overactive imagination making her believe a lie?AKA more Stacy angst (with some fluff afterwards this time!) because I love her and wanna see her happy.
Relationships: Past Chase Brody/Stacy Brody, Stacy Brody/Cecily Evans, Stacy Brody/Original Female Character(s), past Henrik Schneeplestein/Cecily Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Stacy, That's Kinda Gay...

Stacy Rowan was sitting at a table with three other adults in their thirties. She sighed and swirled her cocktail umbrella around in her drink, watching her friends (friends? acquaintances? leeches?) get drunk off their asses. Normally, she'd be getting drunk with them, but she couldn't. After all, she was the chauffeur for tonight.  
Henrik was downing beers like there was no tomorrow. She'd tried to kindle a friendship with him during her and Chase's marriage, but now he barely spoke a word to her. He usually glared at her like a sack of garbage that needed to be taken out. And in all honesty, that was how she felt.  
Chase was drinking whiskey, which he got every time he was there. Henrik had warned him not to drink too much, and he probably wouldn't. Stacy would cut him off after this drink. They'd met in college, marrying shortly after. Oh, how she wished that it'd worked out, but money had gotten in the way. Even after all of her careful planning...  
He'd complimented her so much throughout their marriage. She would always be beautiful to him, he'd said. No matter how she aged, he'd always love her. Now Stacy began to wonder if he'd been lying to her. Who could love her? Did she really have so little substance that money could split up what was seemingly a perfect couple?  
Across from her sat Cecily Evans, Henrik's ex wife. They'd split up because they'd fallen out of love, or at least that was how Cecily explained it. Stacy had actually made good friends with her, remembering the fun vacation they'd had together to the beach. She'd been a good shoulder to lean on during the divorce, but even she hadn't been able to make Stacy feel better.  
Somehow, Stacy had ended up with some sort of emotional dependence towards Cecily.  
Chase had used Henrik as a shoulder to cry on all throughout the divorce proceedings. She didn't like into that part of his life, just let it be. Henrik was a doctor, she wasn't, he could help Chase better than she could. He was always better at consoling Chase anyways.  
On the other hand, Cecily had tried to make sure that she was happy. Stacy considered turning to alcohol as well, but she saw what it did to Chase. No matter how horrible she felt, she just couldn't turn to any of that. Cecily had stayed at her house a few days just to make sure that she didn't do anything.  
A hand on her shoulder shook her back to reality. "Right, Stace?" Chase asked, slurring his words a little. Everyone was staring at her expectantly.  
"I'm sorry, I spaced out," she replied. "Say it again?"  
Chase smiled, but Henrik sighed loudly. "I said that I think girls with curly hair are cute." Somehow, Stacy felt worse. She had straight hair that she had to mess with for two hours just to have semi-decent curls.  
"Yeah, curly hair is cute..." she mumbled, staring down at her drink. It was the only one she'd ordered that night, but somehow she couldn't even bring herself to drink it. "Are you guys about done?"  
"I'm good to go," Henrik announced. "You, Chase?"  
"I'm good," Chase mumbled. The two men turned to Cecily.  
"Almost, just let me finish this last one," she said, gesturing to her drink. Then, she downed the rest of her martini and grinned. "You gonna drink yours, Stace?"  
Stacy was surprised at Cecily using that nickname, since it was usually only used by Chase. "No, here." She pushed her drink over, and Cecily downed that one as well. "Okay, I'll get the bill and we can leave."  
Once their bill was payed (adding a generous tip, of course), she led the other three to her car. Cecily climbed into the passenger seat, while Chase and Henrik clambered into the back. Stacy fumbled for her keys, then started driving home.  
First, she dropped Chase and Henrik off at Chase's house. She didn't ask why, just walked them up and made sure they got in. Then, she got back in and continued on her way. When she got to Cecily's house, she helped her friend out and accompanied her up the steps.  
"Thanks for the drinks," Cecily said as she picked out the right key. "Really. I appreciated it." She found the right one and unlocked her door, but she didn't go in yet. "You're one of my best friends, Stace." There was that nickname again.  
"Of course! And thank you, you're one of my best friends as well. I don't know what I'd do without you." Stacy hugged her, feeling butterflies in her stomach.  
"And I don't know what I'd do without you." Cecily hugged her back, then pulled away. Stacy was confused for a second until she was pulled into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but it still surprised her. Cecily's lips were soft and she could vaguely taste the alcohol from earlier.  
When Cecily pulled off, she reached up and patted Stacy's head. "Goodnight!" she said, then she closed the door. It took Stacy a second to register what happened. Then, she walked back to her car and made one final stop before she went home.  
She pulled into the driveway of her sister's house. Putting on a smile, she ran up to the door and knocked. Immediately, she heard a few squeals inside and her sister opened the door. Garrett and Zoey ran out and hugged her legs. "Thank you for watching them," she said to her sister.  
"Don't worry about it," she replied with a flippant hand wave. "Oh, what's on your lips?" She pointed to Stacy's lips, and Stacy touched them. Red smudged lipstick.  
"I accidentally messed up my makeup earlier. Anyways, thank you again. Say bye, kids!" The kids waved and said their goodbyes, then she ushered them into the car. On the final drive home, she thought over everything that had happened.  
Cecily kissed her. She kissed Stacy. Not even acknowledgement of it, either. Maybe she was just a little too drunk. Yeah, that was probably it. She wasn't into Stacy. Stacy wasn't into her. No, she wasn't into girls. Not a chance.  
Right?


	2. That's Even Gayer, Stacy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy had a Big Think™ and realizes that she loved Cecily. And what a surprise, Cecily is at her house! What happens next? Fuck if I know.

The doorbell rang. Stacy poked her head out of her blankets and blinked a few times as she heard her kids running into her room. There went her plans of sleeping in late. Then again, she was a mom to young kids, it wasn't like she got days in.  
"Mommy!" Zoey cried, throwing herself on top of her mother. "Mommy, someone's at the door! Go look!" Sighing, Stacy picked up her phone and checked it, finding a text from Cecily. She didn't read it yet, instead swiping into the security camera app.  
Cecily was standing at her door, her two daughters behind her. Suddenly panicking, she opened the text. There were actually more than one, and she quickly read through them.  
Cecily💕: hey, do you mind if I come over? I would like to talk to you about something.  
Cecily💕: are you okay?  
Cecily💕: I'm worried about you. I'm coming over anyways.  
Stacy felt her heart drop into her stomach. Garrett jumped onto the bed as well. "Who is it, Mommy?" he asked. "Is it someone bad?" His and his sister's eyes grew wide. She shook her head and smiled.  
"No, it's just a friend of Mommy's. Go and let me change, okay?" Both kids nodded and ran out of the room, and she dragged herself out of bed. Quickly, she found a pair of blue jeans and a decent pink shirt and threw them on. She brushed her hair out and ran out of the room, before opening the door.  
Cecily smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Dear, how are you? Can we come in?" She gestured to Sabrina and Evie. Stacy nodded and opened the door wider, and the three girls entered.  
Garrett waved shyly at Evie, who grinned at him and waved in return. Both moms smiled just a little wider at the interaction. They were glad that their kids got along. Zoey was skipping into the room. "Wanna play dolls?"  
Evie grinned back at her. "Yeah!" They ran off, and Garrett followed behind them. Cecily glanced at Sabrina.  
"Go watch your sister, Sabrina," she said, and the teenager gawked at her.  
"I wanna talk with you guys!" she protested, but Cecily narrowed her eyes. "Fine..." Sabrina stalked off to the playroom with the younger kids. Then, Cecily turned to Stacy.  
"So..." the older woman started, "we need to talk." Stacy gulped. "Don't worry, you might not even remember it, but I have to acknowledge it." Okay, that was somehow worse. However, Stacy led her to the kitchen.  
"Would you like a water?" Stacy asked, and Cecily nodded. "Okay, let me..." She rummaged through her fridge and found an unopened bottle, handing it to her friend. "Here we go!"  
"Thank you." Cecily took a large gulp of water. "Take a seat." The younger woman did so, trembling a bit. "Hey, it's okay, I just wanted to-"  
"I know!" Stacy interrupted. "I remember it, I didn't think you'd remember though! You were really drunk and you grabbed me and we kissed and-"  
"What?" Both of them stopped speaking after that. "I...I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about that one time where we both got drunk and I accidentally flirted with Chase. Sorry about that." She clicked her tongue a few times.  
"...oh. Oh, I forgave you a long time ago. Glad we talked." Stacy started to get up, but Cecily grabbed her arm. "What?"  
"No, we need to talk about the other thing now." Cecily shifted a bit. "I vaguely remember that, yes. I want to apologize for that if I made you uncomfortable." They locked eyes.  
"No! I'm just fine. I just..." Stacy faltered. "I just had to think on it a bit." Her friend looked confused for a minute.  
It was true. The next morning, she'd woke up and thought about the night before long and hard. To put it simply, it was a sort of awakening for her. She'd been burying a lot of feelings for a little too long. She wasn't as good as reading emotions as she thought.  
Stacy always felt strange whenever they touched. Yeah, it was really cliche, and she felt embarrassed to admit it to herself. It just felt too...intimate? Intense? What is this, a teenage romance? She enjoyed curling up next to her and cuddling, especially since it became a more common occurrence.  
And how every conversation just felt so natural to her. They just felt like what she imagined her and Chase's conversations should've sounded like. Laughing, the occasional conflict, not the tense talks that she and Chase had while married. Everything fell into place with Cecily.  
And god was she pretty. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, there weren't even enough words to properly describe her. At first Stacy thought it was just jealousy, because she was just incredibly pretty. Black hair, blue eyes, curvy and muscular, not to mention confident. Stacy was just a straight line with uncooperative hair and zero confidence.  
Perhaps she'd been spaced out for too long, because she suddenly felt water splashed on her face. "Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping a bit. "What was that for?" She wiped her face with her shirt, which wasn't a smart idea in hindsight. Or maybe it was.  
"Sorry, you weren't responding." Grinning sheepishly, she reached for the paper towels and gave one to Stacy. "You're listening now, right?"  
"Yeah?" Stacy didn't see the point in the paper towel or in listening to Cecily. It'd just end in rejection.  
"Well, I..." Cecily glanced around to make sure that the kids weren't listening, then leaned in a bit closer. "I think I'm in love with you. It started while you were going through the divorce, but I thought that would be taking advantage of you. So I waited until everything was over, and when you didn't need me, and I still feel that way."  
Stacy smiled and chuckled weakly. "I...you don't know how amazing it feels for you to say that. I've been feeling the same way." Then, she clasped her hands in Cecily's. "I love you."  
"I love you too. So, uhh..." Cecily put two fingers under Stacy's chin. "How about an official kiss?" Stacy looked away, then back into Cecily's eyes.  
"I think I'd like that," she replied, leaning forward. Their lips touched, and she melted into the kiss. She wrapped her now unoccupied hand around Cecily's neck and smiled, tasting what was probably strawberries on her lips. Stacy could stay here forever...  
"I KNEW IT!" Sabrina shouted from the hall. "FUCKIN' CALLED IT!"  
"SABRINA!" Cecily roared, breaking away and standing up. "Watch your language!" Her daughter scampered off, and Cecily sighed. "I'm so sorry. I swear, she acts just like Hen. You're so pretty, you know that? I love your eyes, they're cute." She ran her hand through Stacy's hair. "Really cute."  
They locked eyes again, and Stacy sighed. "I love you," she repeated. Cecily giggled.  
"I love you too, Hun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially just Schneeplebro but female. Literally down to their descriptions and everything. Uhh yeah the girls kissed.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody else is making Stacy content, so I gotta do it myself. Anyways, this is just a little two-part thingy that I'm making so that I can see Stacy be happy. Why? Because I've developed an emotional dependence to her.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
